fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Clash of the Guilds
One week ago..... "Tell me son, what was this plan about yours to have yourself beaten by some two bit mage? Why let yourself get beaten not only by that mage, but by Malek. I thought you wanted to kill him." Exodus says to a wounded Yakunan. "You really don't know me all that well father, but I know what I'm doing. But the fact here is, do you know what you are doing. Do you think it's wise to reemerge after a ten year hiatus." Yakunan asks. "Yes, I believe it to be just, but like we talked about long ago, alll this will lead up to the demise of Malek and everyone in his family." Exodus says as he hands Yakunan a scroll. "Soon our mission will be complete. And oh, Exodus if you die, I'll be the one to fully accomplish our mission." Yakunan says as he leaves The Triniy's building. "I know you will." Exodus mutters to himself as Yakunan teleports away. "Gather the men and prepare yourselves. We are taking out Fairy Tail, Shadow Knights and Cursed Flames. And oh yeah, gather The Four." Exodus says to a Dark Mage as he walks out to the balcony of his dark guild. "I can't wait till we paint those villages in red." he laughs One week later.... "So Eugene, you ready?" Malek asks as he fixes his sword and cracks his neck and knuckles, preparing himself for the upcoming battle. "And oh yeah, we take a left up at the next tunnel." Malek adds as the two make their way underground to reach The Trinity. "Yeah I'm ready." Eugene replied as he turned at the intersection Malek told him about. "How much farther until we're there?" While he said this, he kept a hand on his sword in case of any enemies. "Not much. This last turn should take us directly below The Trinty. Right now Tsukiko and the others should be arriving or in place. Fairy Tail is already ready. Cursed Flames aids Shadow Knights in medical supplies. Also, how are your guys from Unchained Soul doing? Any information from above on The Four?" Malek asks as they make their way through the last intersection. "We've got a good amount of information on them." Eugene replied. "We also have countermeasures planned out." As he said this, he pointed at some of the equipment he was wearing which included the two guns he showed earlier as well as the bladeless sword. He was also wearing a certain type of thin yet thick set of black armor underneath his usual black cloak. "Should I kill them if we run into them?" "I doubt we will run into them, but due to recent events, I think it's highly likely. However, killing them is how you see it fit Eugene. That is up to you, for The Four weren't always The Four. They used to be called Til Fodtek." Malek tells Eugene as they reach a trap door above them. "Let's go." Malek continues as he opens the door. "So this I where they're supposed to be." Eugene said as the two of them went up through the door. "You know, this thought just occurred to me. Why didn't we use the Dokodemo Door to just directly get into the base instead of going to a tunnel underneath it? We could've still stayed inconspicuous if we went into an obscure part of their base." "Heh. I never thought of that." Malek adds. "Guess we're on the same level there my friend. And yeah, it would've saved us time, and Lapis Azul still wouldn't have sensed us." "Contact Rika and Kiyoko. They should be in location. I'll set up a telepathic link with the others. Remember, if we end up meeting one of The Four, there's no holding back, no turning back. These constant guild attacks and threats from The Trinity ends today." Malek says as he places two of his fingers on his head and sends a telepathic message to the rest of their allies. "Hey Kiyoko, Rika, you two in position?" Eugene asked via communication device as he was preparing his equipment. "Me and Malek are about where we should be." "Yes, we are in position, as his Tsukiko. Fairy Tail is ready in the east quadrant."Rika answers. "And you guys. You seen anything yet? It's pretty quiet by our part and so far we've seen no one." "Ok. Sapphire and Naomi are ready Eugene. Let them know and tell them to continue moving forward and to be careful. It's weird that The Trinity is this quiet." Malek says as he looks through another door. After having relayed that message to the girls, Eugene put on a gauntlet and then took a card out of his back pocket. The card was put into the gauntlet's slot. "Just getting prepared." Eugene said as he wondered whether Malek or anyone else could figure out what he was planning. "Get over here!" a voice shouts as Malek is pulled through the air by an unseen force and then slammed with incredible force. "Ow. That hurt....I think." Malek says as he flips himself up. "You okay there Malek?" Eugene asked. "Who's there?" He said in the direction of the voice as he readied his weapon. "Yeah, I'm fine. I've had worse---" Malek says as he stops himself. "GET DOWN!" Malek shouts as he pulls Eugene down from a large beam of darkness, as Durbe reveals himself. "Should I just knock him out or do you want him dead?" Eugene whispered to Malek before readying himself. "Just say the word." "You take care of him Eugene. I sense someone else, and it's a familiar presence. Do what you can to him, I'll be back." Malek says as he disappears in a cold mist. "Defeated him." Eugene said standing right next to Malek right after the Ice Dragon Slayer said that. Durbe was already on the floor unconscious and slash marks on his arms and legs. "Don't worry, he's not dead but he won't be getting up any time soon." "God damn it Eugene. I-I-I-I, uggggh, never mind. You did it anyways. But, how did you defeat him? The fastest time I've defeated Yakunan, or anyone else was like two minutes." Malek tells Eugene as he punches through a wall and pulls out a guard and knocks him out. "I'll give you a hint then. Watch closely." Eugene said as he took out a marker. He opened the cap and after a second or two, he put the cap back on. "Now go look at your reflection." He instructed Malek as he handed him a small mirror. When Malek saw his reflection, there were whisker marks on his cheeks. Malek looks at the reflection sternly and wipes of the whiskers. "Very funny Eugene, it was funny I forgot to laugh." Malek says with a serious look, until letting out a small laugh. "Well, have you figure it out yet?" Eugene said with a smile. "Looks like you haven't." He said after seeing Malek with a confused expression on his face. "I can't say it out loud or else the enemy will find out. Do you think they can hear a telepathic communication?" "I guess your right. Anyways, let's keep pushing on,and tell me after this fight." Malek says he he leads Eugene through the lower floors of The Trinity. "You finally came Malek, how I've missed you." a voice echos through the air as a blur slams Malek into Eugene, sending them against a pillar. "Now what?" Eugene said as he got Malek off of him. "Where are you?" He asked as he readied to fight again. "Hold on Eugene. When I tell you, use your Slayer Magic at the location I tell you. Ok? I know you may plan ahead, but you will see why." Malek says as he takes out his sword and stabs into the ground, generating an ince wave across the entire floor. "Understood." Eugene said as he readied to do that on command. "However, if needed, I'll do what I did earlier." Ok. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! Now, point towards that emblem." Malek says as he directs Eugene toward an unseen shadow. "Roger. Forest Dragon's Roar!!" Eugene exclaimed as he fired his magic in the direction he was told to. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" the mysterious being shouts as the roar slams him against the emblem, thus causing it to break. "Now, tell us what you know, or you'll end up as a statue." Malek says in a threatening voice to the Dark Mage, who struggles to get off as he is hoisted by his robes." "I'll tell you nothing you Fairy trash. I'll never speak." the dark mages says. "Oh, but you shall. Eugene, if you please." Malek says as he pulls down the mage and knees him in the stomach. "Usually I don't like doing this but I'll make an exception." Eugene said before putting a gas mask on Malek. He then released a type of pollen into the enemy, making him much more docile. "I used a type of pollen normally used in truth serums, that's why I put a gas mask on you. Go ahead and ask what you need to." "Thank you Eugene." Malek says, his voice sounding multiple through the mask. "Now, tell us what you know. How could anyone else have known we'd be here. Anyone who would've has been arrested, or has mysteriously disappeared." Malek says as he picks the mage up. "The Cursed Flames mage who asked your friend here about your plan was actually a member of our guild, and once he heard your plan, he told us through a telepathic message. Because of that we knew where to strike you, but our other members didn't fair so lucky against your other friends for some reason, but I guess, as you say, that's what happens when someone messes with Fairy Tail and the Kriyans. Also...' the mage says as a sword pierces his heart, killing him instantly. "What the?" Malek says as he turns and sees a female shadow run away. "After her." Malek says to Eugene as he chases after the mysterious female. "Eugene, corner her from the south end of the hall." Malek says to Eugene telepathically. "No need." Eugene said having seemingly teleported in front of the female before restraining her with his plants. He then used a pollen that weakened the body. Luckily, Malek was still wearing his mask or he'd be affected too. "As I said, I would use it if needed." He said to Malek as he caught up. "Good job man. Now let's see who you are." Malek says as he removes the hood, revealing it to be Hatsumi. "Hatsumi? Didn't expect too see you here. You remember my friend Eugene right?" Malek asks Hatsumi as he removes her cloak. "W-who are you?" Hatsumi asks, seemingly as if she didn't know them. Malek looks down at Hatsumi in confusion by her statement and then looks at Eugene. "What's this all about?" "Oh, it's you Malek and your friend." Hatsumi says as she keeps her head down, leaving Malek even more confused by her lack of hostility. "You okay there Hime?" Eugene asked, using the nickname he gave her as he put a magic on standby in the case that Hatusmi was faking it and attacked. "What do you think happened Malek?" "Not sure, but I can sure as hell guess that she didn't kill that mage. Look. Her sword is right here." Malek says as he picks up Hatsumi's sword. "Now, tell us what's wrong you." "Everything I've brought up to believe is a lie." Hatsumi says as she raises her head up to look at the two mages. "Everything I've done was all planned from the very beginning." "What are you talking about. What lie and plan?" Malek asks as he was even more confused. "I walked in on a conversation between my mother and uncle. They were talking about how their plan would begin soon and that you would be the first to die Malek. Then, Yakunan asked my mother if he deception plan on me was still working, and if so, it's amazing that my mother tricked me into betraying the Kriyans with her lies. My mother answered that yes, of course it was still working, and that fooling me with all those lies was a simple task. She hopes to the day I kill Kiyoko, and that if I ever found out I would be killed." Hatsumi says tearfully. "Lies? Wait a minute! What lies are you talking about?" Malek asks Hatsumi as he pulls her up and pushes her against a wall. "Oy, calm down, you're making her cry. Geez, you don't know how to deal with girls at all. It's a miracle you have a girlfriend." Eugene said as he pulled Malek away from Hatsumi. What he said would be considered strange because Eugene himself had no experience although he was acting as if he did. "Also, it almost looked like you were sexually assaulting her, whatever that means." He then turned to Hatsumi. "Well, Hime, it must have been rough going through all of that huh? Just take your time and calm yourself." He said this with a reassuring voice as he patted her on the head, the reason being that Hatsumi's current state reminded Eugene of his own past. "Your right Eugene. I'm sorry Hatsumi. Anyways, what lies are you talking about? Eugene, do you have any plant spells that can heal that injury on her leg. I know that cut anywhere, it was from Akuma." Malek says in a much calmer voice. "I have some plants and I got some medical paste from Ling. It'll heal her up." Eugene said as he gently took Hatsumi's leg and put the paste onto the wound. Very soon, the wound began to heal at a fast rate. He then wrapped something like a leaf around the wound. "That should help heal the rest. Remember to keep that on." "I'll tell you now. Around eight years ago, the day before the betrayal, my mother told me that you and your sisters Malek were actually Dark Mages and would kill us as soon as the mission was completed. She also said you were using us and manipulating others to reach one goal: bring a world of darkness. I myself didn't believe because I felt that you were all good and caring people. I saw you as family, but I don't know what happened to me that I just attacked you. I'm sorry for everything I've done, and I know you won't forgive me, nor you Eugene, for what I did to your friends, but believe me when I tell you this, I am really sorry." Hatsumi says as she falls to her knees pleading for forgiveness. "I forgive you." Eugene said with his usual smile. "I could tell from your sword and how you fight that you're not all that bad. A tad bit crazy yes, but I never really saw much evil in you. You apologized anyway. Let's let bygones be bygones." He then extended his hand to her. Hatsumi remains in silent as tears roll down her face, as she accepts Eugene's hand and gets up. "I can tell you this now. I never had a desire to kill you, nor did my sisters. They only thing we wanted was to stop you, but once in a while we thought to ourselves, is Hatsumi really bad? Maybe, maybe not. However, I may not be one to forgive such actions, but you have always been family and a very good friend. I forgive you." Malek says as Hatsumi begins crying again and hugs Malek, shortly before hugging Eugene. "Now, what do we do.?" Hatsumi asks as she wipes her tears. "You die of course." a fell voice in the air says. "You will all die, and be nothing but a faded memory." "Exodus." Malek says recognizing the voice. "Hatsumi, how will do you know the guild's surroundings and interior?" Malek asks as he hands Hatsumi her sword. "Fairly well. Here is a map. If you want I can help you, but it will be a problem to face Kiyoko and Rika." Hatsumi says handing a map over to Eugene and gently takes her sword from Malek. "I'll handle Rika and Kiyoko. For now, you and Eugene explore the west side. I'll head north. Exodus is most likely located there." Malek informs the two. ...*Explosion* *Crash* "Whoa. You brought the cavalry." Hatsumi says as the sounds surprise her. "Yeah. Fairy Tail, Shadow Knights, my mother's guild and Eugene's old guild. You name it. I just hope the magic council doesn't find out. Anyways, head west, and I'll take care of Exodus." Malek says as he leaves the two. Eugene put a hand inside his pocket for a second and then he took it out again before turning to Hatsumi. "Looks like I'll have to be your knight for today Hime seeing that you're not fully healed." Eugene said in a somewhat joking tone, pun he got the idea from the nickname he gave her. "Let's get going." "I never really understood jokes you know, but Kiyoko often did that when we were younger. Malek as well, but to a lesser extent. But even if I am injured I can still fight, but I'll do what you say." Hatsumi says. "Eugene, has Malek been acting strange lately. I mean, has his aggressive behavior increased lately?" "Well, he did lash out a few times so I'd say he's been getting a bit aggressive." Eugene said in response as the two of them kept moving. "That's the part that worries me. He's even more aggressive these days." "You mean more than ever, because eight years ago he was barely aggressive, but what caused him to change. Has he behaved aggresively towards his sisters, lover or anyone else?" Hatsumi asks worryingly. "If so, I believe Yakunan is behind this." "Not really." Eugene replied. "Actually, he's only really lashed out at Ryuunosuke recently. However, I agree with you. It might very well be Yakunan. I wonder if that trick up our sleeve will work on him." "Oh no! I forgot to tell him about that weapon my mother made. Can you contact Malek? Do you know telepathy?" Hatsumi asks Eugene quickly remembering something. "Unfortunately I don't." Eugene said with a nervous smile. "However, I did prepare something in advance in the case that info needed to be transferred. Just tell me and I'll relay the message." "At that moment Malek arrives with blood on his sweater and hands with a cold expression muttering in an ancient language. When Hatsumi sees him she looks in shock wondering whose blood it is. "Malek, whose-whose blood is that?" At this, Eugene readied himself for anything that could happen. "Oy Malek, you okay?" "Yes. Why wouldn't I be? This isn't my blood. It is Lapis Azul's. Eventually I forgot she can micmic other people's voices pretty well, good enough to fool others. Regardless, she charge in on me when I had my sword out. I am not one to kill but whilst I tried to cast an ice spell she recklessly charged and I pierced her with my sword, but that didn't kill her. The foundation of the room was weak and a pillar fell on her. You cam imagine what happened next. Anyways, let's head to Kiyoko's location. It's best we tell her about Hatsumi and any problems we may face." Malek says as he wipes of the blood. 'I'll keep an eye on him then.' Eugene thought to himself when his suspicions were not happening at the moment. He put something on standby and followed after Malek, Hatsumi following as well. "Eugene, something doesn't seem right. Malek's tone was different. I just hope nothing happens." Hatsumi tells Eugene. "Keep an eye out. This presence I feel, the smell is all too familiar." Malek says as he stops walking. "And stop talking about me behind my back. I tell you both this once, I'm fine." The trio then head on their way through the halls of the guild, taking out several other Dark Mages. "I feel the same. Something definitely is not right." Eugene whispers to Hatsumi as they made their way through the guild. As they arrive at Kiyoko and Rika's location, the two mages notice that Hatsumi is with them, leaving them confused as to why. However, without saying anything Kiyoko walks up to Hatsumi and hugs her, followed by Rika. "We forgive you Hatsumi. If you're wondering how, Malek told us through telepathy, but we will talk later. Right now we need to find Exodus and the final members of The Four." Kiyoko says. At that moment, for some reason Malek chargrs on Kiyoko only to be stopped by another Malek appearing out of the blue, thus confusing everyone, as the bloodied Malek crashed through a wall, revealing Fairy Tail's team, Team Natsu with Wendy. "Got here in time." Malek says cracking his knuckles. "I thought so, there was a fake Malek. I was wondering why the one that was with us didn't have that on him." Eugene said referring to something he did that was unknown to everyone else. "Now then, reveal who you are Malek impersonator!" "Very well." the impostor says as he reveals his true form. "I am Fang. Plwasure to meet you all, and great to see you again Malek. Only you and your buddy knew it was me. I congratulate you both." "You waited until I spilt myself from the group to micmic me didn't you?" Malek asks Fang. "Yes and it served me well until you showed up. Regardless none of you make it out of here alive." Fang laughs. "Shadow Dragon's Claw!" Tsukiko says as she emerges from the shadows beneath Fang, thus tossing him in the air." Well well, if it isn't your lovely wife Tsukiko, Malek." Fang says as he recovers from the blow. "I'll take care of him." Tsukiko says. "The rest of you carry on." "Understood. Let's go guys." Malek says as he leads the rest through the guild, as Team Natsu headed west. "Eugene, let Tsukiko take care of Fang they have unfinished business." Immediately after he said that, two slash marks appeared out of nowhere on Fang's chest, injuring him enough to knock him unconscious but not enough to kill him. "I know you have unfinished business with him but time is of the essence and we cannot afford for anyone to be separated from the group." Eugene said to Tsukiko already having his sword out to everyone's unknowing. "Let's go." "Malek, how does he do that?" Tsukiko asks her husband, wondering on how Eugene took down Fang. "How should I know. That man is a mystery. He probably bends time or whatever." Malek says. "Still, he is right, time is of the essence and we need to take down Trinity as soon as possible." "At that moment Malek collapses to the floor and begins screaming, placing his hands on his head, he begins seeing images that only he can see. "Brother! What's wrong?" Rika asks worringly as she tries to tend to her brother but she is then affected by the same thing as is Kiyoko. However, a minute later the images stop leaving everyone confused. "What happened?" Tsukiko asks yet again. "Exodus happened. He once again uses his magic to torture us mentally." Kiyoko says getting up. "Let's worry about that later. Anyways, lets just keep on going." Malek says as he helps his older sister Rika up. The six mages then head on in their attepmt to take down The Trinity, the dark guild responsible for all of the attacks on them and other guilds. As numerous dark mages fall to them, the question one has to ask is, will Malek make it out alive, or will he fall to his enemies. "Eugene, when do you think this war with the Kriyans and Yakunan's will end?" Hatsumi asks. "When one side is defeated." Eugene replied simply yet seriously. "For everyone's sake, let's make sure it's Yakunan who is defeated." "I know. I just hope we make it out alive." Hatsumi tells Eugene. "Let's all make it out alive together." Eugene said with a grin. "I'm sure we can do it." ---- Category:Malek Kriya Category:Roleplay Category:Forest Dragon Slayer